In a conventional directing barrier of this type (German OS No. 27 53 918, U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,255), the strongly rising area of the driving surface extends in a concave shape under the guiding mechanism. In this directing barrier, a disproportionately large amount of the horizontally outwardly directed energy of a vehicle which has left the correct traveling direction is absorbed by the guiding mechanism, which has a braking function. When the tire of the vehicle has run up the more strongly rising area, then it engages the driving surface only with a narrow strip area at the transition between its running surface and its side wall. To the extent that the outwardly directed energy of the vehicle is not emitted by the vehicle to the guiding mechanism, the mentioned narrow strip area of the tire must emit it to the driving surface, which in particular is the case when the vehicle has not as yet had any contact with the guiding mechanism. When the tire has run up on and is traveling along the directing barrier, only the narrow strip area of the running surface is used at all times, which is associated with rapid wear of the tire.